Promise
by WaterFae110
Summary: "I'll do anything for you, Korra. That's a promise." For once, Korra wished that he had not kept his word. And the one time she had listened to him and obeyed…was the one time that she shouldn't have.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Bryke.

**A/N:** Taking a step back from the angst in my last fic to leave you guys with warm fuzzy feelings. Again, it's Korra/Howl. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

**Promise - Part 1**

The weather outside mirrored Korra's current mood as a thin layer of fog slowly began to blanket the South Pole compound. Denser clouds loomed over the nearby cliffs, threatening rainfall. Yet, despite the low temperatures and unfavorable forecast, Korra managed to stand her ground against the billowing breeze that nipped at her skin.

"What are you doing out here without your cloak?" A voice questioned softly from behind her, "It's a bit chilly, isn't it?"

Korra turned to face the speaker, only to come face-to-face with the person that had put her into such a foul mood in the first place. Irritated, all she could respond with was, "What do you want, Howl?"

The guardsman made no answer and instead occupied the spot next to the younger girl, regardless of no permission being granted.

Not wanting to look at him, Korra turned her head to the other side and whispered, "Leave me alone."

But Howl didn't leave her alone, for he knew that deep-down it was something that neither of them wanted. After all, it was that very reason she was so upset with him: the thought of him leaving her alone. With no effort – not even the tiniest attempt – to avoid such a situation. Instead of obeying her request, Howl took another step closer to Korra, removing his own cloak and wrapping it around her bare shoulders.

At first, she struggled against his arms, the irritation that had already been present growing within her until she finally turned to snap at the White Lotus guard. Korra found that she couldn't however, not when she was mere inches from his face…his lips. Slowly, she felt the hostility towards him ebbing away and her gaze falling to his eyes. Oh Spirits, his eyes! So full of longing…so lost…in them. Korra's thoughts drifted into an incoherent jumble until Howl's lips descended upon hers.

_Short_. It was what her mind screamed when he suddenly pulled away. _Too short. _

"You still mad?" He asked quietly, his hands somehow having found their way to cup her face.

"How do I stay made at a guy who kisses like that?" Korra asked back, breathless in her response.

He only chuckled before wrapping his arms around her smaller, yet more muscular frame. Sighing, he finally let out the words he had been meaning to say, "I'm sorry, Korra. I didn't mean to be so harsh earlier."

Korra's head shook in protest and attempted to loosen his hold on her, "No, I'm sorry." She began, "I was just being my pushy self again."

Howl kept his hands on Korra's shoulders, arguing back, "No Korra. You were right. You've never asked much of me and if we kept score you've put more effort in this-" He gave a slight hesitation, still a little afraid of the word, especially when it regarded the Avatar, "This _relationship_ than I have." He removed his helmet and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"I'm not keeping score." Korra pointed out.

"Regardless. You've given me a lot. It's my turn now." He began again, hands finding their way back to her face, thumbs massaging her chin, "First thing tomorrow, I'll request for the post change. Just as you asked." At this, Korra smiled giddily, excitement building up for the possibility that they would be able to physically stay together, away from the horrid confines of the South Pole compound.

"We can be together in Republic City." Korra whispered, leaning her forehead into Howl's

"Together in Republic City." He repeated before adding, "I'll do anything for you, Korra. That's a promise."

The young Avatar let out a little snicker, "Man, Howl, you are so corn-"

His lips were back on hers and any other thoughts were forgotten.


	2. Part 2

**Promise - Part 2  
**

Sirens blared throughout the compound as herds of White Lotus guards rushed into formation. Many of them, especially those who had been on duty when the first explosion went off, were already suited up in their uniforms and armed. The remaining members of the Order hurriedly attempted to assemble themselves, buckling up belts, adjusting boots, and donning their helmets, as they ran through their barracks' doors and into the late night wreckage that was once their base.

Howl was not far behind, dragging Korra along with his hand tightly around hers. Only hours before were they in each others' arms, legs entangled, his fingers buried in her long waves , and her arms encircling his neck , crying out in passion. Now, they were sprinting across the old training grounds as the second explosion went off, sending debris in every direction. Instinctively, Howl threw himself over the Avatar – not just an Avatar…his lover. Korra, for good measure, threw her hands up in a lifting motion, creating a large wall of ice.

"We need to get you out of here." Howl finally stated, quickly jumping back onto his feet and helping Korra up.

"You mean _we_ need to get out of here."

"I have a job, Korra. I can't just ignore orders or leave my comrades behind."

"I'm not leaving you, Howl!" Korra shouted in anger, "I'm not going to run away!" Her mind raced for a convincing enough argument that would leave him no choice but to submit to her will. She was the damn Avatar! He had a job , yes, as he so generously pointed out, but so did she. To the world. She _had _to fight. And if the Equalists wanted a fight, then she had no qualms about giving them one.

Howl could sense the thoughts inwardly bombarding the young girl and shook his head in protest, he knew her well enough to know exactly what she was thinking, "You'll get your chance to fight," he started and took hold of her wrist, dragging Korra once again across the wreckage to where Naga would be waiting to take her safely away from the compound, "But not tonight."

Korra struggled against his hold, screaming and hitting his arm to let her go, arguing that she would not leave him. As if he actually wanted to be left behind. As if he actually wanted her to leave his side. But Howl made an oath to the Order – and to Korra – that he would do anything for her and that meant protecting her any way he knew how, even if it meant leaving her side for the time being. To fight. To keep her safe.

"Please…" They had finally reached the polar bear-dog that was surrounded by a team of his fellow White Lotus guards. He turned his attention back to Korra, "For once – just this once," His eyes pleaded, his voice desperate, "Please do as I say." Korra stared back, her eyes full of that same desperation as he continued, "You're the Avatar. And one of these days you'll need to fight. What will the rest of the world do then if something were to happen to you tonight?" He paused for a moment, noticing that Korra's resolve was waning, seriously considering his words, "What will _I_ do?"

At this, Korra let out a devastated breath and hung her head in defeat, only to whisper, "I don't want to leave you behind."

No longer caring for the audience behind them, Howl stepped forward and pulled Korra into a bone-crushing embrace. She returned it, burying her face into this chest and grabbing a fistful of his cloak in an attempt to control her emotions. "When this is over," He whispered into her ear, "As soon as this mess is cleaned up. I'll go to you. In Republic City."

Korra said nothing, afraid that any words that may escape her would ruin the moment, and merely nodded in response.

"I'll do anything for you, Korra." Howl recited the statement he had made earlier that day once more, "That's a promise."

For the final time that night, his lips crashed down onto hers. Hard. Desperate. Assuring.

"Avatar Korra." One of the guards interjected, forever putting a halt to the moment, "Master Katara and the others are waiting."

Howl released himself from Korra's viselike grip and gave her a slight nudge, signaling that it was time to leave. She dipped her head, sadness overtaking her features and quickly mounted the polar bear-dog, not daring to look back; for fear that she may disobey Howl's orders and latch herself back into his arms if she did. There came a snap of the reigns and soon after she and Naga were bounding across the snowy terrain, the team of guards trailing behind and leaving Howl to watch her retreating form.

In the background, Howl could hear the clashing of swords, a jumble of various battle cries and buildings crumbling…their base slowly being dismantled and burned down to ruins. It was not until he could no longer see Korra's figure, sure that she was at a safe distance, that Howl turned his attention to the chaos occurring several yards away. Quickly, he sprinted towards the heart of the compound, brandishing his sword. He may have not had bending-power, but if there was one thing that he prided in himself, it was his swordsmanship.

A slice here and slash there. Howl soon found himself swinging every which way and parrying against an enemy officer. The comrade that he had found injured by the same individual he was now fighting crawled behind a large pile of debris, cradling his broken and bleeding arm. Howl side-stepped to avoid one of the enemy's blows, causing the attacker to lose balance. A quick turn to the right and thrust, found him at Howl's mercy.

"TAKE COVER!" Another member of the Order yelled, just as Howl brought the sword down on the masked figure, leaving him to fall into a crumpled heap in the snow.

Without a second thought, Howl bolted towards his injured comrade, lifting him off from the pile of rubble despite his protests and commands that Howl save himself. The man called him a fool, berated him while screaming in agony. Howl only responded with a smile stating that they made an oath to the Order.

Another shout came from one of the guard towers, while he assisted the man to limp away for better cover, but the second warning had come too late. The explosion was heard before its power sent the men careening into a large pile of ruins where Korra's testing grounds had been. Or at least, what was left of it. The final blast had been too close. Howl only expected that it was coming, but not _where_. Too occupied with his injured comrade, who was still groaning in pain a few feet away, to notice. Only when he tried to sit up did Howl realize his own pain; a sharp throbbing that emitted from the side of his head. Smiling grimily he thought to himself, "Forgot your helmet, Howl.

Minutes later, the sound of footsteps could be heard, though faint. They surrounded him and called his name. Despite, the proximity, it sounded as though it were coming from afar. How close _was_ he from the explosion? He wondered, especially if it had caused this much damage.

"Howl!" The guard seemed to be yelling frantically, looking back up and barking orders, but to whom? Howl couldn't tell. Couldn't even move properly to see what was happening around him. He felt that sharp pain again and realized they had placed something on his head. Why? He continued to wonder. What happened? It was then did he realize the warm, crimson liquid falling into his eyes and down his face.

"Don't worry, Howl." The guard – who he now assumed was the medic – tried to reassure him, "You're in good hands now. Stay with us, Howl." The unfamiliar face looked away once more, taking hold of what appeared to be the medic's kit and turned his attention back down to him, now pressing his fingers into the side of Howl's neck, searching for a steady pulse, "Can you hear me? Stay with us."

The voices began melding together, getting more difficult to distinguish from one another, more difficult to understand. The time finally came when his sight began to double, phasing in and out. He could still hear the others' voices, the footsteps, the clanks and thuds of various equipment…and then he could feel himself being lifted, moved. To where, he didn't know. The people continued to talk over him, call his name telling him to try to stay awake, but as time went on, everything – where he was, what was happening – it all stopped making sense.

Howl finally managed to whisper one final thing before the world went dark.

"Ko…rra."


	3. Part 3 Final

**Promise - Part 3 - Final**

"They're here, Korra! They're here!" Ikki's shrill voice broke through the silence as she zoomed up the steps towards Korra's training grounds. "They're here!" She screamed again, jumping down from her little air scooter with Jinora right behind her.

Korra, mid-stance, froze in position, her eyes snapping open and taking a moment to let the information sink in. The rest of the White Lotus guards finally arrived? So that would mean….Howl!

It had been two weeks since her escape from the compound…leaving the man she loved behind. Communication with the South Pole had been down and no new information was gathered…not until three days ago when survivors from the attack reached the Earth Kingdom. The influx of those injured could not be handled by one base alone and so the group was divided into smaller groups, distributed to White-Lotus-friendly locations, one of which was Air Temple Island. To Korra's relief, Howl was said to be part of the group being sent there. With her. In Republic City. Howl had found some way to get to Korra. Just as he promised.

"Korra?" Jinora piped in, trying to catch the older girl's attention, "Would you like to go down to the docks and greet them?"

Korra grinned widely and without wasting more time, dashed down the stone steps towards the water. Ikki and Jinora were trailing happily behind her. The young avatar could feel her heart beating wildly within her chest as they neared the docks. Whether it was from the running or anticipation, she didn't know…nor did she care. The only thoughts going through her mind at the moment were the thoughts of Howl smiling at her…throwing her arms around him…running her hands through his hair…his lips on hers…

When the three girls arrived however, they were met with a sight much different from what Korra had imagined and suddenly her heart sank. Tenzin, Katara, the Air Acolytes, and the other Order members were already there assisting their comrades off the ship. Jinora ran off towards her father, Ikki off to join Meelo who was running on, off, and around the ship and Korra slowly made her way through the small crowd trying to catch a glimpse of her unruly-haired guardsman. Going further down the dock, it was difficult to ignore the bruised faces, bandaged bodies – she had even seen one guard missing half a limb aided by another. Just how bad _did_ the conflict get after she left? Korra wondered as she scanned, left, right, and over the tops of heads…until finally…two guards emerged from the ship. They were helping a third, one easily recognizable the moment her gaze fell upon him. The mop of hair on his head. His willowy frame. There was no mistaking that the man being carried out was Howl.

The world around Korra froze, the sounds put on mute, and everyone else disappeared – her attention solely on Howl. Her beloved Howl. The one person that never made her feel like the Avatar, but a girl. A normal girl. A girl who loved him and looking only to be loved by him in return. Korra's breath caught in her throat as the two guards settled the man down on the dock. She concluded that someone, perhaps Tenzin, was bending the air surrounding her. It was the only explanation she should think of as to why she was having such difficulty breathing. And Katara, Korra thought to herself when she realized the distance between her and her lover closing, Katara must be bloodbending. Korra's legs grew unsteady. They were moving on their own accord and no longer did they feel like her own. Bloodbending seemed the best answer at the moment. She didn't want to see him all of a sudden. Not now…and yet, she did. To confirm. When Korra was close enough, she reached out her hand and gently caressed his cheek, trailing down towards his jaw, allowing her fingers to graze his lips. So cold…so…_lifeless_.

"No." She whispered tears welling up in her eyes, "No." She repeated her knees about to give way. The only thing keeping her up now was her hold on the surface they had placed his body. "No, no, no…" She continued to chant. Faster. Louder. A vain attempt to convince herself that what she saw before her was merely an illusion.

"Avatar Korra." Said one of the guards.

"You said he was fine!" She lashed out, closing her eyes tightly as the tears began to flow.

"We – " He paused to clear his throat, "We said we were working on him, but –" he finally looked away, unable to stomach the sight of the young girl beginning to sob, "There was no guarantee…my men - they tried their best."

An anguished cry finally came from her lips. One name. Drawn out in pain.

"HOWL!"

And she collapsed beside his body, her knees giving way, unable to hold on any longer as tears flowed freely with no signs of stopping. Howl had promised. Promised to go to her…be with her in Republic City. And just like he always did, he kept that promise. If only it had been under different circumstances. For once, Korra wished that he had not kept his word. And the one time she had listened to him and obeyed…was the one time that she shouldn't have. She cried, angry at herself for not being able to do anything. She cried, angry at Howl for being so damned honorable and brave. He had promised to do anything for her sake…but death? A broken promise hurt, but this…it was unbearable. Her body shook. She didn't want to hear anything more that the guards wanted to say. Her throat was getting tired from the weeping, but the emotions within her would not stop. Uncontrollable. Still kneeling, her hand weakly reached up to find his cold ones and wrapped hers around them, leaning against the makeshift table for support.

They all stood there – Tenzin, Katara, the children, the other members of the Order, and the Air acolytes- on the dock. Their heads bowed at the grim scene that unfolded before them, quietly watching…listening to their Avatar's heart break.

"_I'll do anything for you, Korra. That's a promise."_

The end of the forty-ninth day after Howl's death was filled with dreams; dreams that kept Korra up late into the night crying. Not wanting to continue lying on a soaked pillow, she wiped what tears she could, slipped out of bed and made her way down to the waters that looked out towards the city. It was cold outside, despite the clear, cloudless sky and the night air nipped at her skin just as it had that day back at the South Pole.

"_What are you doing out here without your cloak?" A voice questioned softly from behind her, "It's a bit chilly, isn't it?"_

The familiar voice echoed through her mind causing her to smile weakly and wrap her arms around herself to guard against the breeze, wishing that for one last time Howl was there to wrap his cloak around her bare shoulders…to hold her in his arms…to kiss her one last time. The breeze suddenly picked up ever so slightly causing her to shiver just as a ringing off in the distance began indicating the hour. Midnight. The forty-ninth day had passed. And Howl was now truly gone.

Korra closed her eyes for a moment and heaved a heavy sigh before turning back towards the island.

"We'll meet again one day, Howl…" Her words carried off by the wind.

"That's a promise."


End file.
